A variety of machines are used in the construction industry for site aggregate placement on large jobs such as highways, county roads, streets, and large parking areas. Examples of such machines and devices include motor graders, skip loaders with rear boxes, skid steer machines, crawler dozers, excavators, and others. However, these machines have limited utility for smaller jobs that require fast and accurate finishing of rock aggregate. As a consequence, manual labor is still required for such tasks in confined areas, modern parking facilities, and in other areas with obstructions such as planters, curbs, and sidewalks. In addition, the operation of these machines and devices typically requires substantial training and experience.